narutoVSdxd
by Gumizaq
Summary: Petualangan naruto yang sedang mencari tahu dalang di balik penghancuran dunianya. Judul baru, summary baru.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: bukan punya saya niih dua anime

Author baru masih belajar, kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.

Naruto uzumaki

.

.

.

.

Pada zaman depan ( "dahulu" sudah pasaran) sebuah ledakan melanda desa konoha karna kelakuan mahluk bersayap, mereka membunuh semua orang yang dilihatnya. Tapi mereka harus bersusah payah untuk membunuh orang-orang itu karna mendapat perlawanan yang sangat dahsyat dari para shinobi yang bertugas melindungi penduduk.

Para mahluk bersayap itu ternyata bukan hanya menyerang konoha tpi seluruh daratan di dunia shinobi. Akibatnya para shinobi-shinobi mati dengan bangga karna telah melindungi tanah air mereka walaupun akan tetap menelan kekalahan karna desanya juga tetap hancur dan juga hebatnya kekuatan para mahluk bersayap yang tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana. Walau begitu mereka telah meberi perlawanan dan hancur dengan membawa harga diri.

Mahluk bersayap-pun kembali pulang dengan membawa keberhasilan dan kepuasan karna telah berhasil melenyapkan seluruh manusia pengguna cakra setelah mengecek kembali seluruh penjuru dunia, walaupun mereka banyak kehilangan sesama mereka bahkan membunuh 1/3 pasukan sesama mereka.

Akan tetapi terlihat sebuah patung yang membentuk sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdirik tegak dan mata terpejam mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda keretakkan akibat terkena serangan nyasar dari mahluk bersayap dan semakin lama semakin banyak hingga akhirnya pecah dan menunjukkan sesosok pemuda yang tamvan berambut pirang dan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya.

Sosok pemuda itupun mulai terbangun dari tidur lesehannya karna terbentur sebuah batu yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari langit-langit yang mulai rutuh,"dimana ini?"ucap pemuda itu."apa ini? Didalam kuil, dan kenapa ada fotoku serta bunga?. Dan kenapa juga bangunan ini mulai runtuh. Cks sial." Lantas pemuda itupun berdiri dan syok karna melihat mayat wanita berambut lavender seperti warna bunga di depan rumah author, karna supaya para nyamuk pergi agar tidak menggangu author menulis nii chap dan ntah kenapa kekuata terbang mereka sangat cepat mengalahkan kecepatan mobil f1 yang lagi ngehits sekarang hingga saitama-pun kewalahan memukul nyamuk apalagi author yang hanya manusia biasa dan kadang salah.

 _ **.(Dengarkan sugesti saya lupakan**_ _ **curhatan author**_ _ **dan kembali ke laptop walau kagak punya laptop)**_

Lantas pemuda itupun keluar dengan membawa perempuan itu di gendongannya dengan gaya bridal stiyl, diapun semakin syok dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan dan membuat hati terasa panas dan amarah yang mendalam. Diapun lantas menenangkan dirinya dan mengatifkan senjutsunya, bukannya tambah tenang tpi tambah marah. " **akan kubunuh para mahluk itu!** " ucapnya penuh kemarahan.

 _Tbc and end._

 _Author butuh pembelajaran baru untuk buat fanfic._

 _-terimakasih-_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _Dicklaimer:_

 _Naruto: masashi kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD: ichici ishibumi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto uzumaki_

 _._

 _-selamat membaca-_

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2.

Naruto sedang memandang sendu wajah hinata yang terlihat damai karena sudah berusaha melindungi jasad orang yang dicintainya. kala itu ,saat akhir perang dunia shinobi keempat yang sangat dahsyat. Tubuh naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi batu kemudian dianggap sudah mati oleh hokage keenam berambut putih ubannan, sebab tidak dirasakannya lagi aliran energi pada tubuh naruto dengan cara melihatnya melalui bantuan mata sasuke yang saktinya amazing. Walaupun begitu hinata bersikeras bahwa naruto masih hidup dia juga menjelaskan bahwa byakugan-nya seperti terhalang sesuatu yang sangat kuat, sehingga matanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. karena mata byakugan adalah kekkai genkai paling manjur untuk melihat aliran cakra seseorang, Guru kakashi-pun menunda satu setengah tahun untuk memutuskan status serta menunggu muridnya kembali lagi. Namun sayang, karna masa tenggak sudah habis seperti ke kehawatiran author ketika menerima sms dari operator yang menyatakan bahwa masa kuota internet anda sudah berakhir, guru kakashi-pun memutuskan untuk menyatakan bahwa naruto sudah meninggal lalu namanya ditulis di monumen batu dan disandingkan dengan nama para pahlawan yang telah lebih dulu gugur.

Dengan disampaikannya kabar itu. Para penduduk konoha merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan yang teramat dalam tanpa terkecuali para rookie. sampai-sampai, sai yang dulunya murah senyum menjadi pelit senyum, lee juga menumpahkan air matanya yang tidak pernah berhenti tiga hari-tiga malam non-stop, sasuke hanya menitihkan satu tetes air mata yang mewakili kesedihannya yang sangat mendlam karena sudah kehilangan orang yang dianggapnya saudara serta orang yang telah menyadarkannya. itu kalau pas penghormatan terakhir naruto, beda lagi saat dia sendiri di rumah, air matanya bisa membanjiri istana presiden di bali yang luasnya tiga hektar bahkan pintu masuknya yang mirip pura raksasa bisa jebol karenanya, untung komplek uciha yang mendiami cuman dirinya saja. Untuk hinata dia sangat terpukul dan hanya berdiam diri didalm kamarnya. Yang lainnya juga begitu tak ada tawa canda melainkan kesedihan. Mereka telah kehilangan orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidup mereka. Karena, sudah menolong nyawa banyak orang. Tetapi, bukan hanya di konoha saja yang mengalami kesedihan bertalu-talu, melainkan juga empat desa lainnya yang juga sama merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Lalu penduduk konoha-pun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan sukarelawan dari desa lainnya untuk membangun sebuah kuil di atas tebing hokage, serta untuk mengenang perjuangan naruto. Lantai satu dan dua dihiasi oleh foto-foto naruto dari masih genin hingga remaja. serta para penduduk mebuat kata-kata pujian dari pahatan kayu walau tidak sekeren pahatan orang jepara, lantai teratas tempat diletakkannya patung naruto lalu dibawahnya diletakkan satu foto naruto ketika remaja, untuk menunjukkan rupa sebenarnya sang pemuda sebelum berubah jadi batu, di depan foto naruto tadi terdapat dupa untuk mendoakan naruto dan banyak karangan bunga yang mengelilingi nya.

Naruto pun molompat dari atas tebing ke tanah lapang bekas ledakan dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mahluk bersayap itu, walau kata deidara ledakkan itu kurang greget dibandingkan dengan seni yang dibuatnya ketika melawan sasuke dulu, tapi itu cukup untuk membangun monas di sana. Segera naruto berlari lalu membuat handseal dan mengucapkan, ''kagebushin no jutsu.'' serta muncullah lima bushin, kemudian berganda lagi menjadi sepuluh hingga seratus bushin dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru konoha.

.

.

.

''maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian saat ini. Maaf kan aku karna tidak bisa membantu kalian saat para mahluk itu datang...''ucap naruto sambil menangis di depan ribuan makam stelah selesai memakamkan jasad para penduduk dan juga jasad para shinobi tak terkecuali seluruh teman satu angkattan nya yang mati terbunuh oleh para mahluk bersayap.

''serta maaf kan aku karena tidak bisa memakamkan kalian dengan lebih layak hinata, sasuke, sakura, dan juga yang lainnya. Aku berjanji untuk menghabisi dalang dibalik ini semua sampai dewa sekalipun tidak bisa menghentikan ku, semoga kalian bahagia di sana dan terimakasih atas semua yang kalian berikan padaku.'' Janji serta doa naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul 28 bushin yang membawa berbagai scroll jutsu dari tingkat B hingga S. Ia pun menyimpannya pada sebuah gulungan lalu di simpan-nya ke kantong ninja serta tidak lupa membawa pedang sang sahabat. Naruto kini telah mengatifkan biju mode yang sekarang bewarna hitam terang dan matanya berubah jadi mata iritasi tiga tomoe.

''apa ini karna kau juubi?''ucap naruto

'' **iya, ini adalah perubahan-mu yang baru. jadi kau nantinya lebih mudah untuk menghajar mereka semua. Sepertinya, mereka datang dari dimensi lain mengingat aku tidak pernah merasakan energi ini.** '' Ucap suara berat nan mengerikan yang muncul di dalam pikiran naruto.

''kau tau caranya berpindah dimensi juubi?'' balas naruto.

'' **tehnik mereka hampir mirip dengan tehnik perpindahan dimensi milik kaguya, yang berbeda hanya jangkauannya saja. Mungkin dengan menekan sisa-sisa energi mereka ke satu titik pusat itu akan menciptakan suatu portal yang terhubung dengan si pemilik energi, kau tekan kuat-kuat saja dengan cakramu .** '' ide juubi.

''hmm, terimakasih juubi.''ucap naruto.

'' **kitakan patner.** '' Balas juubi.

Naruto pun tersenyum hangat mendengar kalimat itu, setidaknya masih ada teman yang bersamanya. Dia pun melakukan apa yang disampaikan oleh juubi. Dengan menekan cakra yang sangat kuat pada sisa energi yang bertebangan di udara ke satu titik pusat. Lalu muncullah sebuah portal dimensi sebesar tinggi orang dewasa. ''terimakasih semuanya dan sampai jumpa. Cks sial.''ucap naruto serta mengumpat saat memandang langit lalu diapun segera memasuki portal itu.

Saat ini dunia shinobi dihujami oleh serpihan bulan, sebab bulan telah dijadikan bekas medan tempur oleh ratusan pasukan bersayap dengan beberapa keturunan homura. Akibatnya, satelit buattan hogoromo itu untuk menyegel kaguya serta tubuh juubi itu pun hancur. Serpihan satelit sebesar negara china jatuh membentur bumi serta mengikis mantel luar dunia shinobi hingga mengeluarkan magma. samudra yang awalnya surut akibat kehilangan gaya tarik gravitasi bulan itu kembali meluap dan menyebabkan stunami setinggi 100x menara petronas yang bisa membuat dubai iri dengan ketinggian seperti itu, sebab bisa mengalahkan tinggi gedungnya. Hingga saat itu dunia shinobi hilang dalam peta tata surya, akibat bebenturan lalu meledak mengalahkan bom nuklir rusia yang konon ledakannya mengalahkan bom nuklir amerika. Itulah akhir dari dunia shinobi yang tragis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: ini wordnya sudah aku tambahin. Oke, terimakasih yang sudah mau memberi saran atau mengkritik. Untuk saat ini segini dulu wordnya nanti aku tambahin lagi jika ada respon dari teman-teman. Serta ini juga udah aku perbaiki beberapa kali

- _terimakasih-_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _Dicklaimer:_

 _Naruto: masashi kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD: ichici ishibumi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto uzumaki_

 _._

 _._

 _-selamat membaca-_

 _._

 _._

 _A/N: jangan terlalu dibuat serius bacanya, ntar bisa komplikasi otak :v_

Chapter 3

Naruto kini sedang berhadapan dengan seekor naga merah raksasa nan menyeramkan yang dikenal dengan great red, naga yang mendiami celah dimensi itu tengah menatap naruto dengan mata yang berkilap tajam setajam silet.'' **kenapa kau bisa berada di sini manusia?** '' great red pun bertanya pada sosok manusia yang mampu melewati celah antar dimensi dengan selamat sentosa,''aku hanya ingin memasuki portal yang ada di belakangmu itu, jadi bisa tolong minggir sekarang!''balas naruto.

'' **mau apa kau datang ke sana?** '' bukannya minggir great red malah balik bertanya.

''itu bukan urusanmu, jadi kau minggir sekarang dengan cara baik-baik atau dengan cara kekerasan.''ucap naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

'' **hohoho, kau mengancamku bocah, ayo kita buktikan ucapanmu.** '' Great red yang tak terima diperintah dan diancam pun naik darah, karena reputasinya sebagai salah satu naga terkuat akan hancur jika dia nurut pada manusia bewarna hitam terang di depannya serta jubah compang-camping yang berkibar-kibar dan enam buah bola di belakang punggungnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Great red berpikir penasaran dengan manusia beraura ganda di depannya karena kekuatan yang sangat gelap dan teramat besar yang dipancarkan oleh manusia di depannya ini. Namun lamunanya hancur ketika moncongnya ditendang dengan sangat keras oleh naruto yang mengakibatkan great red terpental ke belakang. great red yang merasakan tendangan itupun terkejut karna mengakibatkan moncongnya kesakitan tapi dia harus kembali merasakan sakit ketika sebuah rasengan menghantam perutnya yang mengakibatkan dia harus terdorong kebelakang lagi.

'' **kau cukup hebat bocah sekarang terimalah seranganku.** ''ucap great red sambil membuka mulutnya. Ia pun menghantamkan sebuah laser kearah naruto yang mengakibatkan naruto harus terseret jauh ke belakang serta merobohkan beberapa menara tanah yang runcing. Untung dia sempat membuat perlindungan godo dama supaya tidak berkontak langsung dengan laser hot milik great red atau dia akan musnah.

''aku tidak tau urusanmu denganku apa. Tetapi, karna kau sudah berani menghalangi jalanku kau harus menerima akibatnya!.'' Ucap naruto dengan suara yang berat setelah kembali mengembalikan perisainya kebentuk semula seperti bola bewarna hitam yang berada di belakang punggunya itu. dia lalu menatap naga yang berada tidak jauh dihadapannya dengan mata yang tajam, ia lantas meloncat menghindari sebuah laser raksasa yang dilancarkan oleh great red, namun saat dia kembali berpijak sebuah laser telah menyambut kedatangannya. Great red yang merasa serangannya berhasil mengenai musuhnya lagi-lagi harus dibuat terkejut akan kubah godo dama buatan naruto yang mampu menahan serangannya. Karena, serangan itu mampu untuk menghancurkan lima gunung sekali serang dia juga yakin serangannya bisa menghancurkan pertahanan terkuat milik ophis. Naruto yang berlindung di balik kubah godo dama harus sedikit terseret ke belakang walau tidak separah yang pertama namun dia harus mengirim banyak cakra ke kakinya untuk menahan laju laser gread red dan membuat kubah godo damanya retak. ia pun membuat ratusan bushin yang langsung menyiapkan rasengan bewarna hitamnya dan berlari menerjang sang naga. Great red yang melihat itu pun bersiap menyemburkan api ke arah datangnya para bushin naruto yang berlari ke arahnya. Merasa jaraknya sudah pas, great red langsung menyemburkan api dengan skala yang sangat besar yang mampu membakar habis satu hektar hutan di kalimantan walau tak separah yang dilakukan oleh manusia yang bisa membakar berhektar-hektar hutan, namun itu cukup untuk membuat ratusan bushin naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Akan tetapi, great red yang terlalu fokus pada bushin naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan naruto yang asli. Naruto yang menyiapkan sebuah jubidama seukuran bola basket menghantamkan ke punggung great red dengan telak serta terjadila ledakkan yang cukup besar hingga menelan great red dan mengguncang celah dimensi.'' **aaarrrggghh** '' teriak great red gaje.

Namun bukan great red namanya jika langsung kalah oleh jubidama seukuran bola basket, dia pun mulai berdiri tegak. Akan tetapi usahanya harus berakhir ketika sebuah rantai yang keluar dari tanah tempatnya berpijak menarik keempat sayap raksasanya kebawah serta leher, ekor, dan juga keempat kakinya ditarik ke bawah oleh masing-masing rantai cakra yang dibuat oleh naruto. Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini naruto lantas menonaktifkan jubimodenya dan membuat rasenshuriken ditangan kanannya lalu berlari kearah great red yang pergerakannya telah terkunci, narutopun meloncat dan menghantamkan fuuton rasenshuriken-nya kepunggung great red yang mengakibatkan dia terluka parah karena jarum angin yang berhasil menembus kulit kerasnya itu.

''ini akibatnya jika ada yang berani menghalangi jalanku, kau sendiri yang meminta.''ucap naruto pada great red yang terkapar tak berdaya di bawahnya, great red yang tak sanggup membalas pun hanya diam. Lantas naruto berjalan memasuki portal yang ia ingin masuki tadi sebelum di hadang oleh naga yang telah dia kalahkan barusan.

.

.

Di langit di atas hutan kyoto tiba'' muncul sebuah portal yang mengeluarkan seonggok tubuh manusia berbaju orange mengenaskan karena robek di sana-sini. Tubuh itupun jatuh dengan kepala mendarat duluan dan mungkin langsung di marahi oleh guru olahraga author karena mendarat dengan cara yang salah,''eits, kamvret. kenapa saat melintasi portal yang kedua harus semenyakitkan ini?, itu menguras banyak tenagaku untuk menahan sambaran listrik di sana hingga gosong begini, untung aku bisa cepat keluar dari sana, syukurlah.'' gumam naruto dramatis dan sok puitis.

'' **mungkin itu akibat ledakan jubidama tadi yang juga berefek pada portal itu, dan sepertinya portalnya mengalami pergeseran koordinat.** ''balas juubi.

''haa, setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari portal itu, lalu mencari pakaian baru. Dan juga mencari informasi tentang mereka.''ucap naruto sambil duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang pinggir sungai. Ia lalu berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah goa tak jauh dari sungai dan merebahkan badannya di sana lalu dia mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah di temani oleh kicauan burung yang menghibur seperti burung kacer milik author yang hilang dari sangkarnya tahun kemarin T-T. Terlihat pemuda yang tertidur di dalam gua, namun harus terbangun gara-gara cahaya matahari yang mampu menembus sampai kedalam gua. Pemuda itupun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar menuju sungai yang berada tak jauh dari gua itu. Pemuda yang bernama naruto itu membasuh wajahnya serta menangkap ikan dengan keahlian ninja yang dia miliki, ia mendapat seekor ikan lalu di bakar di atas api unggun dan menyantapnya dengan hikmat.

''baiklah.., untuk mengawali hari yang indah ini aku akan berlatih dengan keras!''ucap naruto semangat, ia lalu membuat jutsu andalannya yaitu kagebushin, dan Muncullah 3 bushin di hadapannya.'' Kalian mencari informasi tentang sekitar wilayah ini dan mencari pekerjaan serta pakaian baru.'' Perintah naruto kepada para bushinnya, lalu menjawab,''baik, bos!.'' Mereka pun langsung menghilang dari sana, menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Sedangkan, naruto sendiri mengeluarkan scrol-scrol jutsu dari gulungan penyimpanan lalu mempelajarinya.

.

Sore harinya di pinggir sungai, naruto masih berkutat mempelajari scrol-scrol itu dengan serius dibantu dengan empat businnya yang lain. Hingga merasa cukup dan sudah mengerti semua materi yang ada disana, keempat bushin naruto pun lantas menghilang dan mengirim informasi yang mereka dapat ke naruto yang asli, lalu muncul dua bushin di depan naruto sambil menyerahkan pakaian serta seragam scurity yang akan dikenakannya saat bekerja, setelah menyerahkan pakaian itu mereka pun menghilang. Naruto pun tersenyum atas hasil kerja keras bushin-bushinnya akan tetapi kepalannya tiba-tiba terasa pusing akibat masuknya informasi yang sangat banyak dari bushin yang bertugas mencari informasi, Dengan sedikit linglung ia berjalan menuju gua sambil membawa ikan hasil tangkapannya tadi siang serta baju-bajunya. lalu ia pun membuat api unggun sambil membakar bajunya tadi(''ikan'' maksudnya), Setelah itu naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur memakai pakaian baru yang dibawa oleh bushinnya tadi sore. lantas dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinnya, jika untuk yang terakhir kalinya fic ini sudah tamat.

TBC.

A/N: oke. terimakasih atas dukungan, doa, saran dan kritik kalian. Semoga kalian juga diberi kesehatan oleh tuhan. Untuk soal word aku tambahin tapi bertahap. Dan maafin gaya cerita author ini karna sudah sifatnya. Saat naruto sampai di dunia dxd dia masih menggunakan pakaian saat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

 _-terimakasih-_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 _Dicklaimer:_

 _Naruto: masashi kishimoto_

 _Highschool DxD: ichici ishibumi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto uzumaki_

 _._

 _._

 _-selamat membaca-_

 _._

 _._

 _A/N: jangan terlalu dibuat serius bacanya, ntar bisa komplikasi otak :v_

Chapter 4.

 _-selamat membaca-_

6:45

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya akibat cahaya matahari yang menyinari mulut gua. Naruto kini menggunakan celana panjang bewarna hitam, dan kaos santai berlengan pendek hitam polos. Baju yang baru di dapatnya kemarin sore hasil jerih payah bushinnya yang telah membantu seorang perempuan yang sedang akan diperkosa oleh empat orang aneh, ya itu lah kesimpulan naruto saat ini. Dia sampai urut-urut kepala mengingat kejadian itu.

 **Flashback. S**

Miya seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu berpakaian miko sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar yang nampak sepi hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat berlalu lalang. tiba-tiba dia memiliki firasat tidak enak seperti ada yang mengikuti serta mengawasinya. Miya pun mempercepat jalannya menuju kuil tempat tinggal miya dan adiknya namun dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya dengan cepat, lalu pengalaman menjadi prajurit kepercayaan saudaranya, miya berhasil menangkap sebuah jarum yang seperti diberi cairan bewarna ungu, dia pun segera lari menjauh sambil menghindari beberapa jarum yang terus menyerangnya entah dari mana. '' semoga aku bisa lolos dari mereka, melawan mereka percuma karna aku tidak membawa senjata.''batin miya dalam hati. Akan tetapi, beberapa jarum berhasil mengenai kaki, tangan, serta punggung miya, mingakibatkan dirinya untuk pingsan oleh cairan jarum tersebut yang ternyata adalah racun. Kini tubuh miya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas trotoar lalu datang enam orang atau lebih tepatnya enam yokai mengenakan armor besi yang mirip seperti seragam militer tentara romawi lengkap dengan pedangnya tanpa perisai, mereka membawa tubuh miya unutuk dibunuh sesuai misi yang diberikan oleh pemimpinnya, karena tidak mau diganggu oleh para manusia, mereka kini membawa miya yang tak sadarkan diri ke gang buntu. Di lemparnya tubuh miya ke dinding ujung gang itu dan siap untuk di tebas. Akan tetapi, tatapan membunuh mereka terganti oleh tatapan penuh nafsu ketika melihat tubuh miya, alih-alih menusuk atau menebas leher miya dengan pedang mereka, para yokai itu malah menggrayangi tubuh miya, para yokai itu sepakat akan membunuh miya setelah di cicipi terlebih dahulu, lagi pula racun itu juga akan membunuh miya secara perlahan. Para yokai itu lalu mengelilingi tubuh miya sambil menelusupkan tangan mereka ke dalam baju miko yang dikenakan oleh miya. Salah satu prajurit memajukan wajahnya ke wajah miya berniat untuk menciumnya.

[ **Duakh** ]

(Oke sampai di situ adegan mesumnya karna fic ini rate.T). Bukanya mencium bibir miya, prajurit itu malah berciuman dengan sepatu seseorang, saking hot nya dia sampai terlempar ke belakang lalu [ **Brakh** ] membentur tempat sampah besar dengan sangat keras.

Orang yang telah menendang prajurit tadi, kemudian melempar semua prajurit yang masih menggerayangi tubuh miya ke arah teman mereka yang baru saja berciuman panas dengan sepatunya.

Para prajurit yokai itu segera berdiri dan bersiaga sambil menatap orang yang telah melempar mereka dengan tajam.

''Brengsek, siapa kau? beraninya mengganggu kami.''ucap salah satu prajurit yokai sambil mengumpat.

''kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku.''balas sosok itu, ia berambut kuning jambrik, bermata biru serta memiliki tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya yang ternyata adalah naruto.

''ciih, kau tahu siapa yang kau hadapi sekarang manusia?'' tanya yokai lainnya kepada naruto.

''aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu siapa kalian.''ucap naruto datar menanggapi pertanyaan yokai tersebut.

''hahahaha!''para prajurit yokai itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan naruto.

''kau sungguh lucu manusia, kau tidak tau siapa kami tapi berani menghadapi kami sendirian.''ucap salah satu yokai sambil meringis akibat terlalu keras tertawa.

''dari pada kalian yang hanya berani mengkroyok seorang gadis, menyedihkan.'' Balas naruto acuh akan hinaan yang didapatnya.

''grrrh, manusia ini sangat menyebalkan. Ayo kita bunuh dia.'' Seorang yokai yang seperti pemimpin di kelompok itu menggeram lalu memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk membunuh naruto.

Keenam yokai itu mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat hebat membuat debu bertebangan kesana kemari dan masing-masing tubuh mereka mengeluarkan bulu bewarna hitam serta kuku yang memanjang nan tajam tidak lupa wajah yang telah berubah menyeramkan mirip anjing dengan mata bewarna merah tanpa pupil menatap naruto dengan buas sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang tajam.

''haching. Ohh, ayolah wajah kalian itu sudah hancur jangan ditambah hancur lagi dengan perubahan kalian.''ucap naruto santai sambil bersin akibat debu yang bertebangan. Walau begitu ia juga tidak menyangka ada mahluk seperti ini di sini.

'' sialan kau, terima ini.'' Salah satu yokai anjing maju berniat menebas naruto dengan pedangnya, akan tetapi naruto berhasil menghindari tebasan itu dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tak tinggal diam yokai lainnya pun juga ikut maju [ **duakh** ] salah satu yokai berhasil menendang dada naruto dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat naruto harus terseret kebelakang.

''untung aku berhasil menahan serangan itu, kalo tidak aku pasti sudah menginjak gadis ini.''batin naruto dalam hati.

''itu balasan tendanganmu yang tadi.'' Ucap yokai yang berhasil menendang naruto, yang berniat membalas dendam pada naruto.

[ **Wuuush** ]

Naruto menghindari tebasan pedang yang mengarah pada jantungnya dengan menghindar ke kanan, lalu menendang tangan yokai itu yang mengakibatkan pedang si yokai terlepar ke atas dan berhasil digenggam oleh naruto. Naruto menyeringai memandan ke enam yokai itu, ia pun segera maju membalas serangan keenam yokai yang berniat membunuhnya. Dengan mengandalkan kecepatan shushin dia telah berada di depan yokai yang telah berhasil menendangnya lalu [ **craash** ] kepala yokai itu telah terlepas dari badannya. Naruto pun melanjutkan aksinya.

 **[Craash] [Craash] [Craash] [Craash]**

Pembantaian sadis pun telah dilakukan oleh naruto, sekarang hanya tersisa si pemimpin kelompok saja. Yokai itu terlihat begetar ketakutan serta syok atas apa yang telah dia lihat, dia pun berbalik berniat untuk kabur dari manusia dihadapannya ini.

[ **Jleb** ]

Namun Sebuah pedang telah menusuk jantungnya karena pedang itu berhasil menembus armor yang dia gunakan. Yokai itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya akibat rasa syok yang dia alami.

.

.

Naruto yang telah berhasil membunuh para yokai itu hanya memasang tampang bingung terhadap lokasi jasad musuhnya. Dia heran, kemana jasad-jasad musuhnya sekarang karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Tapi dia tak terlalu ambil pusing. mungkin ini sudah sering terjadi di dunia ini, pikir naruto.

Perhatian naruto kini teralih pada gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Naruto pun memeriksa keadaan gadis itu dengan memegang dahinya yang terasa sangat panas, naruto lalu mengeluarkan cakra berpendar hijau di tangannya untuk mengecek kondisi tubuh yang gadis ini alami.

''ooh, dia hanya terkena racun. Mungkin dalam 8 jam dia akan mati.''ucap naruto santai tak berekspresi sesuai situasi.

''kalo memakai ninjutsu medis biasa tidak akan bisa menolong gadis ini. Emm, mungkin dengan kekuatan baru yang diberikan kakek hogoromo bisa memusnahkan racun-nya .''batin naruto memikirkan cara untuk menyembuhkan miya. Dia pun memegang tangan miya mentransfer sedikit kekuatannya ke miya yang membuat luka bekas jarum tadi mengeluarkan asap pertanda sudah mengering. Merasa sudah cukup naruto menghengikan transfernya ke miya.

''hai, nona bangun.''ucap naruto berniat membangunkan miya.

''hai, nona bangun. Hei.''ucap naruto lagi sambil menyodok-nyodok pipi miya dengan sebuah ranting yang ia dapatkan entah darimana.

Miya yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan naruto membuka matanya perlahan belum mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Namun, saat loading speed otaknya sudah complate dan sadar dirinya diculik. Dia langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat dan memberi pukulan kearah naruto yang sedang jongkok.

Naruto yang tak menduga akan reaksi gadis yang telah ditolongnya, lalu memundurkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. Tapi, sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras berhasil menghantam rahang kirinya hingga membuat naruto harus menghantam tempat sampah di samping kanannya.

''stooop!'' ucap naruto dengan gaya ala upin yang sedang menghentikan ikshan ketika akan melempar sandal kearahnya. Namun, bukan ikshan yang sedang dihentikan oleh naruto, melainkan miya yang sudah mengayunkan tinjunya kearah naruto, tapi harus terhenti di tengah jalan.

''kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?!''ucap naruto dengan nada jengkel sambil memegangi lehernya yang sakit. Untung aku tidak menghilang sebelum misiku selesai, batin naruto dalam hati.

''kenapa?, kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.''balas miya.

''apa-apaan kau, aku sudah baik hati menolongmu yang tak sadarkan diri disini dan kau beri reaksi seperti ini.''ucap naruto tak terima atas tuduhan miya walau harus sedikit berbohong.

Miya yang menyadari kesalahannya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah natuto.

''tolong maafkan saya tuan, karena sudah menuduh anda yang tidak-tidak ke anda. Sebagai tanda terimakasih serta permintaan maaf saya, anda boleh meminta sesuatu ke saya asalkan itu dapat saya berikan.'' Ucap miya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah naruto.

''sudahlah, aku tidak perlu apa-apa untuk imbalan menolong seseorang.''balas naruto menolak diberi imbalan.

''kalo begitu, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku mohon.''ucap miya sambil memelas kearah naruto.

''kalo anda tidak meminta sesuatu, aku akan terus merasa bersalah.''sambung miya cepat.

Naruto kini memandangi miya dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya.

''kau yakin?'' tanya naruto.

''iya.''balas miya.

''baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Apa kau bisa memberiku beberapa pakaian untukku?''ucap naruto.

Miya lalu menegakkan badannya serta mengangguk meng-iya-kan permintaan naruto.

''tapi, aku sekarang tidak membawa uang. Karena uang serta belanjaanku tadi terjatuh saat aku pingsan, lalu tiba-tiba sudah berada di sini. Tapi, aku bisa mengambilkan uang untukmu di kediamanku.'' Ucap miya jujur, walau sedikit berbohong karena dia tahu, Siapa yang telah menyerangnya.

''hmm, baiklah.'' Balas naruto setelah melihat wajah miya kalo dia tidak berbohong.

Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari gang itu, nampak sekarang naruto menggunakan seragam militer bela diri jepang angkatan darat, lengkap dengan sepatu warna hitamnya. Naruto nampak gagah dengan penampilannya membuat miya yang ada disampingnya sedikit terposan, dan juga beberapa pejalan kaki perempuan yang terus memperhatikannya, melupakan pasangan mereka yang terus menggerutu karna dikacangin.

''ngomong-ngomong, di mana tempat tinggal-mu?''ucap naruto memecah keheningan.

''dari sini lalu memasuki hutan, di sana kita akan menemukan sebuah kuil. Kalo boleh tau, siapa nama-mu pemuda-san?. Dan kau bisa memanggilku miya.. miya asama.''balas miya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

''naruto.. naruto uzumaki.''ucap naruto membalas miya.

''hmm, naruto-san kenapa kau meminta pakaian?. Bukannya gaji meliter jepang itu lumayan untuk membeli cukup banyak pakaian.'' Tanya miya.

''aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk itu.'' Balas naruto yang tidak mau membocorkan bahwa ini cuman henge bukan seragam militer asli dan dia juga bukan tentara bela diri jepang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit memasuki hutan. Kini terlihat sebuah kuil yang lumyan besar di kanan jalan setapak itu.

''kalo begitu ayo masuk.'' Ajak miya pada naruto, sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke altar pernikahan (-kuil- maksudnya).

''iya.'' Balas naruto sambil mengikuti miya menaiki anak tangga.

.

''miya-san, apa kau tinggal di kuil ini sendirian?'' tanya naruto.

''tidak, aku tinggal bersama dengan adikku mengurus tempat ini.''balas miya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah naruto. Dia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kuil untuk mengambil uang.

Naruto sedang memandang takjub ke seluruh ruangan kuil yang terlihat megah dengan berbagai patung dewa-dewi di kepercayaan shinto.

''ini naruto-san, semoga itu cukup untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk mu. Serta terimakasih telah menolongku dan juga sebagai permintaan maafku.'' Ucap miya sambil membukukan badannya.

''terimakasih juga miya-san. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk membantuku.'' Ucap naruto memandang uang yang lumayan banyak.

''kalo begitu aku pamit dulu miya-san.''sambung naruto dan mulai melangkah ke luar kuil.

Naruto kini sudah keluar dari kuil dan mulai menuruni tangga menuju jalan setapak. Namun, pandangan naruto teralih ke kuil serta menyadari ada sebuah penghalang yang sangat kuat di belakang bangunan kuil. Tapi, dia tidar terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, ini juga bukan urusannya. Pikir naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang memilih beberapa pakaian untuknya. dan setelah merasa cukup, ia lalu membawanya kekasir untuk membayar. Naruto terus diperhatikan oleh para pengunjung karena jarang'' melihat orang kalangan militer.

Setelah selesai membayar pakaiannya, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari toko pakaian itu. Naruto lalu melihat matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke barat. Ia lalu mempercepat jalannya.

 **Flashback.O.**

.

.

.

Terlihat naruto sedang latihan dengan keras pagi ini, debantu ratusan bushinnya yang mempunyai tugasnya masing-masing. Naruto yang asli sendiri sedang bermeditasi bersama dua puluh bushinnya dengan bertelanjang dada, disertai guyuran air terjun.

Mereka semua terlihat sangat sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang memikul batang kayu untuk latihan fisik, ada juga yang latihan kelima elemen dasar di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Naruto dan para bushinnya terus berlatih dengan keras hingga sore.

Naruto sekarang sedang berendam di sungai yang jernih, tepat di depan rumahnya yang baru saja ia buat dengan jutsu mokutonnya. Rasa pegal itu terganti dengan hasil yang ia dapat sekarang, dia sudah bisa menguasai jutsu mokuton walau tidak terlalu kuat. Tapi, itu merupakan perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Naruto lalu beranjak dari berendamnya menuju kerumahnya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan memakai seragam security ditambah dengan topi hitam. Ia lalu berangkat bekerja shif malam di sebuah museum di kota kyoto.

.

Sesampainya naruto di sana, ia di sambut oleh seorang laki-laki yang juga memakai seragam security bewarna hitam dan juga topi hitam bertuliskan security.

''hai, naruto-san!'' sapa seorang laki-laki pada naruto.

''hai.., juga itami-san!''balas naruto pada orang itu, yang ternyata bernama itami.

''kau mau melapor pada bozes-chan ya?'' tanya itami. Dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh naruto.

''dia ada didalam.''sambung itami sambil menunjuk kesebuah ruangan.

.

Sesudah naruto melaporkan kehadirannya pada bozes, ia kembali menuju ke post security.

''gimana apa kau sudah boleh bekerja?'' tanya itami.

''iya. Aku sudah boleh bekerja, dan kata bozes-san kau boleh pulang.''balas naruto.

''selamat naruto karna kau sudah boleh bekerja disini.'' Ucap itami senang karena bisa cepat pulang ke rumah.

''sama-sama itami-san.''balas naruto.

'' aku serahkan tanggung jawab ini padamu. Dan semoga kau betah disini.''ucap itami.

''iya, Itami-san. Itu pasti.''balas naruto seadanya.

''kalo begitu, Aku pulang dulu naruto. Akhirnya aku bisa cepat pulang ke rumah.''teriak itami pada naruto dan diakhiri gumaman kesenangan.

Setelah kepergian itami. naruto kini berjalan menuju pos, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang terletak di dalam pos. Naruto diam mengamati setiap para pengunjung meseum, yang beralu-lalang keluar masuk museum. Pos security memang berada di dalam museum, itu sengaja dirancang untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik para pengunjung jika ada hal'' yang tidak diinginkan contohnya menyentuh patung dinosaurus.

.

21:30

Naruto kini sudah pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Ia lalu ganti baju di kamarnya dan beranjak untuk tidur di sebuah futon sederhana yang ia beli tadi, dengan sisa uang yang diberikan oleh miya.

Tbc.

 _-terimakasih-_

A/N: ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.

Oke, saatnya menjawab para review yang tidak bisa aku jawab secara langsung.

-pembaca: benar-benar ancur.

-A:emang bro.

-A NamGami 5 K: Lanjut...! Ganbate thor!

-A: iyaa..!

-Guest: Mati aja sana.

-A: entah lah bro, ane harus jawab apa. Karena Aku tidak tahu jadwalnya kapan siih. Kalo bunuh diri, sorry itu dosa. Dosa ane udah banyak gak mau ditambah lagi.

-Bayu: Next.

-A: udah.

-Risaldi: Bagus, lanjut author san.

-A: pasti.

Karena pumpung hari livur dan hari tenang yang nyatanya hari siap perang, karena mau UN besok senin, jadi aku bisa update niih chap. Dan juga wordnya aku panjangin karena sebagai ganti minggu kemarin yang gak up karena sibuk UAS. Oke, cukup segitu terimakasih yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai akhir. walau membuat kalian pusing karna aku juga begitu :v


End file.
